This invention relates to a laryngoscope or the like for examining generally inaccessible cavities and structures such as the larynx, pharynx, naso-pharynx and, in particular, to an optical viewing device for reducing the amount of time consumed in carrying out such an examination.
Most examinations of this nature require insertion and positioning of an optical viewing device into the relatively inaccessible cavity. Because of the relatively small amount of space available and the generally poor lighting conditions prevailing, it has heretofore been difficult to properly position the instrument within the cavity. As a result, what should normally be a relatively short diagnostic examination can oftentimes take an appreciable amount of time.
This problem is particularly critical when examining the larynx or naso-pharynx. If the instrument is allowed to touch the base of the tongue or other sensitive areas, a gag reflex is initiated in the subject which invariably interrupts the examination. This unwanted contact generally occurs simply because there is insufficient lighting available to enable the examiner to properly position the mirror within the cavity. Although some mirror devices are equipped with light sources, as evidenced by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,222, the illumination is generally focused by the mirror into the viewing region rather than into the region in which the instrument is physically positioned. As a consequence, this illumination does little in the way of helping the examiner in properly positioning the device and avoiding contact with sensitive areas.